battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconis Combine
In the fictional BattleTech universe, the Draconis Combine is one of the Successor States in the "North-East" quarter of the Inner Sphere. Intro THe "Draconis Combine" is rulled by House Kurita, under the guise of the position known as the Coordinator. Society To understand the Draconis Combine, is to understand the people of the combine, its armed forces, even its ruling famly. The Five Pillars Combine society can be described in five pillars. Pillar of Gold, Represents the ruling house House Kurita and the rest of the governing body. Then the Pillar of Jade signifies the economic and flow of trade and commerce across the combine.Next is the Pilar of Teak is the representation of the society of the combine. Followed by the Pillar of Ivory signifies the religion and faith of the combine. Finally the Pillar of Steel, is the representation the Military arm of the Combine known as the DCMS. Bushido Code Bushido, literally "the way of the warrior", lies at the heart of Combine society more than mere obedience or religion. Throughout the history of the Draconis Combine, militant like belief that had become part of the state had saved the combine on many occasions within the Battletech universe. Politics The Coordinator rightly rules by hereditary; who rules over his domain armed with a well-equipped, fanatical military in one hand and an ever-pervasive, all-seeing civilian bureaucracy in the other. Two rival intelligence agencies, the Internal Security Forces (ISF) and the Order of the Five Pillars (O5P) keep watch against any potential internal threat from lowly commoners, ambitious nobles, and members of the Coordinator's own family. (However, the physical protection of the Coordinator falls to his own personal cohort, the Otomo, who are recruited from the military, not the intelligence services.) The idée fixe of the Combine and the Coordinator is conquest. Since the days of Takashi Kurita, the Coordinator has been called the Unifier of Worlds. This is ironic: under Takashi's rule, many worlds slipped from the Combine's hands, first to the succession of Rasalhague Prefecture (now the Free Rasalhague Republic), then to the invasions by Clans Smoke Jaguar, Nova Cat and Ghost Bear. Military Lead by a single leader that all loyalty from every man and woman in the military must swear to, DCAF compared to the other Houses was equal in technology and overall skill of individual troops. Only through a secret trade Between the Combine and Comstar was the DCAF was able to field large numbers of Star League era mechs, enabling the DCAF to repulse the attacks of the its neighbors that thought the Combine a weak and defenseless state ready for the taking. While under the leadership of Theodore Kurita, the Combine has regained some worlds lost after the Fourth Succsion War. Nonetheless, dissatisfaction within certain rings of power has led to the emergence of the Kokuryukai, also known as Black Dragon Society, a widespread conspiracy against the Coordinator and the current policy of détente with House Kurita's traditional rival, House Davion. Leading to the events of the Word of Blake Jihad the Combine was attacked by Clan Snow Raven after destroying one of their most prized WarShips as it attempted to dock with a Combine recharge station. The Snow Ravens, following the nuclear attack that devastated their fleet, attacked the Draconis Combine world of Galedon V before learning that the attack had been orchestrated by the omnipresent Word of Blake. The Combine's military structure consists of four traditional military districts: Benjamin, Pesht, New Samarkand, and Dieron. Each commanded by a Warlord who is obstensively answerable to the Coordinator. In recent history, the Dieron Military District had been ceded in the creation of the Republic of the Sphere. However, with the rise of the Dragon's Fury Faction within Republic space, the district has been re-established with Katana Tormark as its new Tai-shu (Warlord). Luthien Luthien a heavily industrialized world that is traditionally the seat of power for the ruling family of the Draconis Combine, House Kurita. Remained relatively untouched during the succession wars, but during the Clan invasion (specifically year 3052) Luthien was invaded by Clan Smoke Jaguar and Clan Nova Cat. Defeated by the Combine's warriors and the additions of the mercenary units The Kell Hounds and Wolf's Dragoons thanks on part of House Davion. The ensuing battle left Luthien heavily scarred and remained so for many years despite the population's reconstructive efforts. During 3059 the newly formed Star League Defense Force under Victor Steiner-Davion used Luthien as a staging ground for Operation Bulldog, driving the Smoke Jaguar from the Draconis Combine. During the Jihad the Word Of Blake savagely attacked Luthien with nuclear and chemical weapons. BattleTech (2018) Although the Draconis Combine is as ethnically diverse as any of the vast interstellar empires, it is also one of the most culturally homogenous. Over centuries of rule, the founding House Kurita has succeeded in uniting the people of the Combine into a single culture, one heavily molded around medieval Japanese society. While some, most notably the descendants of the conquered Principality of Rasalhague, continue to chafe at the uniformity of Draconis society, overall this has created a more cohesive populace and military than seen in the other Great Houses of the Inner Sphere. Sources http://www.sarna.net/wiki/Draconis_Combine http://www.catslair.de/tcl/innersphere/is-dc.html External links * * http://www.kerensky.ultraforce.org/index.html es:Condominio Draconis Category:BattleTech nations Category:BattleTech (2018)